Amortentia
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Le silence de Severus avait profondément blessé Harry. Ainsi, le professeur de potion allait devoir trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner... Après tout, il n'allait pas perdre son gryffondor juste parce qu'il avait pas pu dire trois fichus petits mots, par Salazar ! [Snarry soft]


**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** L'amortentia

 ** _Résumé :_** Le silence de Severus avait profondément blessé Harry. Ainsi, le professeur de potion allait devoir trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner... Après tout, il n'allait pas perdre son gryffondor juste parce qu'il avait pas pu dire trois fichus petits mots, par Salazar !

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Lyn

* * *

 **L'amortentia**

* * *

Comme chaque soir, Severus Snape, professeur de potions à Poudlard, corrigeait tranquillement ses copies dans ses appartements. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les âneries que ses élèves avaient écrites, son esprit était ailleurs. À cause de son manque d'attention, le directeur de Serpentard avait fait preuve de quelques maladresses. Pour commencer, il avait failli mettre un optimal à un Gryffondor. A part la miss-je-sais-tout, ils étaient loin d'avoir le niveau à son cours. Ensuite, d'un geste un peu brusque, le professeur avait presque renverser son flacon d'encre rouge sur tous ses parchemins… Ridicule… Après un long moment, n'arrivant à rien de bien, l'homme jeta sa plume sur son secrétaire d'un geste de colère. Ses pensées n'arrêtaient de tourner autour de la "dispute" de ce matin.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _Comme tous les matins, le professeur se réveillait en serrant son amant dans ses bras. Jusque-là, rien d'inhabituel. Ils étaient restés un petit moment au lit à s'embrasser, échanger quelques caresses, à simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre avant le début de la journée. Et puis, ils avaient fini par trouver le courage de se lever et de se préparer pour aller cours. Et comme tous les lundis matin, Severus avait cours avec la classe de son amant, le maître des potions aurait donc encore l'occasion de l'observer en toute discrétion._

 _Cependant, avant d'aller en cours, son amant Harry Crétin Potter, en personne, avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lui poser un ultimatum. Du moins, c'était comme cela que Severus interprétait son geste. Avant de franchir la porte de ses appartements, le Gryffondor s'était collé à lui, avait passé les bras autour de mon cou et s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Seulement, au lieu de partir ensuite en lui soufflant un ″bonne journée″ comme il en avait l'habitude, le rouge et or était resté dans ses bras et l'avait regardé longuement, ses émeraudes plongées dans les onyx de son amant. Après un moment de silence, il finit par lâcher la bombe :_

\- ″ _Je t'aime Severus…″_

 _Evidemment, son brun attendait une réponse à sa déclaration, qu'il le rassure sur ses sentiments avec des mots sincères, digne d'un Poufsouffle guimauve. Seulement trois mots pour voir apparaître un sourire sur le visage du Gryffondor. Malheureusement, le professeur de potion n'était pas une personne qui était capable de dire ce qu'il ressentait à voix haute. La vie avait fait qu'il devait toujours cacher ses sentiments et c'était difficile de changer ses habitudes. Il n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments qui que ce soit, même à Lily, il n'avait rien dit._

 _\- Je… Écoute Harry, commença Severus dont la situation le mettait mal à l'aise._

 _L'adolescent se détacha de son amant, il afficha un sourire faussement joyeux pour cacher sa peine._

 _\- Non, c'est bon. Ne t'embête pas avec ça. Je dois y aller de toute façon… À tout de suite !_

 _Sans laisser le temps au directeur des Serpentards de réagir, le rouge et or quitta précipitamment les appartements du professeur._

 _Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas réellement une dispute. Mais le fait que Harry reste calme, ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Habituellement, le Gryffondor était enflammé et ne se gêné pas pour dire à Snape ce qu'il pensait. Il criait, hurlait, gémissait tel un dramaturge, et parfois, cela lui arrivait de frapper - il fallait vraiment le pousser à bout pour qu'il en vienne aux mains. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, aucune insulte, aucun regard haineux, même pas un regard blessé. Absolument rien. Ce comportement prouvait sans aucun doute que son amant était bien plus touché par son absence de réponse qu'il ne le pensait. Et bien sûr, il allait devoir se rattraper… Mais comment pouvait-il arranger ça ?_

 _Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des coups à la porte. Retenant un grognement, le directeur de Serpentard se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir nulle autre que son supérieur, Albus Dumbledore, aussi appelé le vieux citronné. Sa matinée ne pouvait pas plus mal continuer. Généralement, lorsque le directeur de Poudlard venait le voir juste après une "dispute", c'était pour se mêler de celle-ci. Pour être plus précis, pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas ! Le maître des Potions laissa échapper un second soupir._

 _\- Ah ! Severus, comme je suis ravi de vous voir ! Belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ? Annonça le vieil homme, les yeux pétillants._

 _\- Cela dépend pour qui, grogna le professeur de potion, blasé._

 _Dumbledore ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton de son ancien élève._

 _\- Ne faites pas la tête Severus, je suis sûr que cela va s'arranger avec Harry. D'ailleurs, avez-vous des idées pour vous faire pardonner ? Questionna l'ancien professeur de métamorphose, en sautillant presque sur place._

 _\- Non, coupa rapidement Snape, voulant couper court la conversation._

 _\- Non. Vraiment ? Si vous voulez, j'en ai plusieurs : vous pouvez l'amener au restaurant, il y en a un pas très cher à Pré-Au-Lard, ou alors à la fête foraine moldue… Ou si vous voulez vraiment marquer le coup… Demandez le en mariage. Après tout, cela fait deux ans que vous êtes ensemble mon garçon._

 _\- Pour une fois dans votre vie Albus, mêlez-vous de vos affaires et fichez-moi la paix._

 _Ses paroles avaient résonné dans le silence du couloir, rapidement suivi par le claquement de la porte qu'il venait de fermer au nez du directeur de l'école._

 _Cependant, Severus pouvait encore entendre la voix étouffée du directeur. Levant les yeux au ciel, l'homme aux cheveux noirs alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour reprendre la correction de ses très nombreuses copies avant le début des cours._

 ** _Fin FLASHBACK_**

Severus retrouva son amant lors de son premier cours. Le Gryffondor ne lui adressa aucun regard à moins d'être interrogé. Malgré cela, son attitude n'avait pas changé si on oubliait le fait que le griffon n'était pas resté à la fin du cours comme il le faisait régulièrement. A la fin de la journée, lorsque les cours furent terminés, il continua la correction des contrôles pour la plupart ratés.

Lorsque le maître de potion eu fini de déverser son venin sur ces parchemins, Severus continua de cogiter pendant de nombreuses heures essayant de trouver comment se faire pardonner auprès d'Harry et surtout lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait. De colère face à son incapacité à trouver une idée convenable, il balaya toutes les affaires de son bureau d'un geste sec du bras. Il ne voulait pas perdre le rouge et or juste parce qu'il n'était pas capable de dire trois stupides petits mots. Je t'aime. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué à dire… De toute évidence, ça l'était pour lui. S'il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il pouvait le lui faire comprendre.

Le professeur de potion repensa alors aux paroles de son mentor : Amener Harry au restaurant ? Non, cela rassurerait son brun seulement pendant un certain temps. Et puis, comme son Gryffondor était blessé, il resterait silencieux tout le long du dîner et donc Severus se fermerait comme une huitre… Pareil pour la fête foraine… Par contre, la demande en mariage, cela traduisait ses sentiments envers son rouge et or sans le transformer en Poufsouffle dégoulinant de sentiment. Mais s'il refusait ? Non, pas après la "dispute" de ce matin…

Maintenant question numéro 2 : Comment faire cette demande en mariage ? Dans un restaurant ? Trop banale ! Lors d'une fête foraine ? Trop Poufsouffle - et pourquoi pas lui offrir la peluche qui allait avec tant qu'on y est !? -. Toutes ces demandes ne lui ressemblaient pas… Ancien espion, Severus avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être seul - étant une contrainte du métier - et de ne pas se soucier des autres. Lors de sa réflexion, son regard ténébreux se posa sur un des contrôles rendus par les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Sur ce parchemin qu'il qualifiait de torchon suite à son excès de colère, le professeur de potion demandait la liste des ingrédients de l'amortentia… Amortentia. Il se répéta plusieurs fois le mot et une idée percuta son esprit.

Voilà une demande en mariage qui lui ressemblait !

-oOo-

Le soir comme prévu, Harry Potter ouvrit la porte des appartements de Severus, se préparant à voir un professeur s'énervant contre une pauvre copie qui était peut-être la sienne. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, le jeune Gryffondor découvrit son amant assis sur le canapé, en train de contempler les flammes du feu de cheminée avec un verre à la main.

\- Severus ? Questionna Harry, tu ne corriges pas tes copies ce soir ?

\- De toute évidence, j'ai prévu autre chose ce soir, répondit l'homme sans quitter le feu des yeux.

\- Si c'est par rapport à ce matin, commença le Gryffondor, le cœur lourd.

\- D'une certaine manière. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui a motivé mon initiative, coupa Severus en faisant apparaître une fiole sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le survivant en s'approchant de la table basse pour regarder la potion de plus près.

\- Franchement Harry, tu pourrais écouter un minimum pendant mon cours ! Siffla le professeur de potion. C'est de l'amortentia. Et si tu me demandes ce que c'est, je te colle deux heures de colle ! S'énerva le maître de potion en se demandant si tout ceci était finalement une bonne idée.

Le brun s'assit sur le canapé à côté de son amant et pendant de longues minutes, il regarda silencieusement la potion. Il se tourna ensuite vers Severus ne comprenant pas où ce dernier voulait en venir. Un soupir agacé brisa le silence des cachots. Le professeur prit brusquement la fiole pour la mettre devant le nez de son crétin d'élève. Harry fixa de plus près la fiole et remarqua la phrase sur l'étiquette : Veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Tu as fait…, s'étonna le jeune homme dont le visage s'éclaira

\- Oui, j'ai fait une demande en mariage sur l'étiquette d'une potion et alors ? Coupa Severus clairement mécontent et sur la défensive.

\- C'est mignon ! S'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants.

\- Mignon… Mignon ? Ce n'est pas mignon ! C'est discret et subtil ! Mais j'avais oublié qu'avec les Gryffondors, la subtilité est un art inconnu ! Répliqua le professeur de potion, contrarié que sa manœuvre soit considérée comme "mignonne".

\- Bien sûr que si c'est mignon et extrêmement drôle ! Je vais m'appeler Harry James Potter Snape, je trouve ça très ironique ! Rigola le rouge et or.

\- Au lieu de rigoler, tu pourrais peut-être répondre "Oui" qu'on en finisse !

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
